The invention concerns a bandgap reference circuit for providing a voltage or a current in which first order effects of temperature dependency are cancelled. Bandgap reference circuits can be used in high-frequency applications such as power amplifiers of mobile phones, which are usually manufactured using gallium arsenide (GaAs).